Safe and Secure
by Nushimathku
Summary: Victor and Yuri have a great relationship and this fic is a series of connected chapters. This will be one of my longer FanFictions. Rated M for future chapters and will have some fluff in most of them. (Victor and Yuri main characters, will have some side characters to add to the story progression.)


**(Mkay no one git triggered cuz ima spell their names Yuri and Victor instead of Yuuri and Viktor. No triggers pls!1!11! Also, on a serious note, I do condemn underage drinking.)**

The crowd erupted in applause as Yuri finished his free skate, skating off to the left to talk to Victor. Yuri bounded into Victor's arms, giving him a tight squeeze and a peck on the lips before walking over to hear his scores. Upon hearing his score, they rejoiced and hugged each other tightly.

Yuri was in first place.

* * *

Yuri pulled the hotel keys out of his pocket and unlocked their room, walking in and padding to the bed and flopping down. Victor started cleaning up around the room, putting the ice skates and and free skate outfit into the closet. Yuri decided to change into some more fitting clothes, seeing as Pichit and some friends had invited them out to have a few drinks. He unzipped his jacket, and pulled off his undershirt. He started unzipping his pants and pulling the warm clothing off his figure, leaving him in his boxers. He shivered, not expecting it to be this cold in the hotel. Walking to the dresser, he pulled out a shirt and put in on, already feeling a little warmer.

"You know, it's so hard watching you clothe yourself." Victor spoke up, surprising Yuri. Yuri blushed and felt warm hands wrap around his waist from behind.  
"I also never got to reward you for getting first place.." Yuri blushed harder, knowing what he meant.

"I..uh...I..You c-can..We can do t-that later." Victor pouted and hugged Yuri's back to his front tighter.  
"Victor..We have to go.." Yuri felt Victor's hands inch downwards, seeing as he still was only in his boxers. Yuri started to struggle slightly, pushing Victor back. Victor chuckled and let go of Yuri, letting him put on his pants and 'out of the house' jacket. Victor shrugged off his own clothes and changed into proper attire and walked out of the room with Yuri, walking down the hall and into the elevator. Yuri pressed the lobby button and waited for the doors to open.

"Yuri, which bar are we going to?" Victor asked.

"I think it's not far from here. Pichit said two blocks left and it's on the right sidewalk, by that kinky clothing store."

"Kinky?" Victor questioned, quirking an eyebrow.  
"We might just have to stop in there." He said jokingly.

"Oh yeah, sure." Yuri padded up to Victor and hugged his neck, kissing him.

"What was that, Yuri? You're not even tipsy yet and you act like this?"

"Maybe.." Yuri quirked his eyebrows up and down in a joking way and the elevator doors slid open. Walking out holding each other's hands, they walked to the bar and saw Pichit, Chris, and Yurio (who was still too young to drink, but did anyways). Yuri ran up to Pichit and hugged him, exchanging greetings with his friends, Yurio just giving a slight nod in return. Yuri, again, felt hands wrap around his waist as Chris was going in for a hug.

"A bit protective of your baby?" Chris winked. Yuri blushed and leaned back into Victor, hoping the answer that Victor gave wasn't too embarrassing.

"My kitten is for no one else but me." Victor said and hugged Yuri tighter, kissing him on the head.

"Victor!" Yuri whispered a little too loudly. It was Pichit's turn to speak up.

"Yuri, i-it's nothing to b-be... embarrassed ab-bout." Pichit was trying to stifle a laugh, while Yurio was sticking a finger in his throat and gagging.

"There's a store right across the street I think you'll be.. interested in." Chris said, winking again.

"Victor was joking." Yuri spoke up quickly.

"Sure..." Pichit wasn't holding back anymore and burst out laughing. Yurio turned around and walked into the bar, giving a flick of his wrist, acknowledging he would wait inside. Chris followed Yurio inside, leaving Pichit to his laughing fit outside with Victor and Yuri. While Pichit was holding his stomach because of his laughing, Victor started kissing Yuri's neck, whispering dirty things to him.

"Victor! We're in _public_ in front of my _friend._ "

"Mmm..and?"

"Stop!" Yuri struggled out of his arms and grabbed his hand, walking into the bar. Yuri's pants grew tight as he thought about the things Victor had whispered and he tried to hide it.

"Don't hide it, Yuri. It turns me on so much..." Victor chuckled.

"I wont hide it.. When we're at _home._ " Pichit came walking in behind them, overhearing their conversation. He elbowed Yuri.

"Calm down, cowboy." Pichit winked. Yuri blushed and sat down at the bar, Pichit on one side of him, Victor on the other. Chris already had a shot of whiskey in his hand and Yurio was flipping through his wallet, trying to find his fake identity.

"Excuse me, before you buy a drink I'm gonna need to see your identity." Yuri felt someone tapping on his shoulder. Turning, he saw a tan woman, looking only about 22, with pigtails, an 'O' ring choker, and a realistic cat ear headband resting on her head. Her hair was chocolate brown and her eyes were a hazel shade, looking childish. She wore a tie-dye crop top and black high waisted double button shorts. On her crop top, an iron on patch with the bar's logo was sewn on sloppily on the right side of the colourful shirt. She obviously worked here. Yuri pulled out his wallet and showed her his identity.

"Thanks." She gave a wave and started to walk away, but turned back, as if she forgot something.  
"Oh, sorry. You must be wondering why I look like a five year old. It's only 'cause my daddy makes me. He says if I wear my cute clothes all day, I'll get a good reward." She waved childish again and walked away before Yuri could answer.

"She must shop at that kink store over there." Victor surprised Yuri, him not knowing he was standing behind him. He turned around in surprise and bumped into Victor.

"You scared me!" Yuri playfully swatted at Victor's shoulder.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry." Victor said, taking Yuri's chin in his hand and tilting it up to look at him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. His breath tasted like white wine.

"You drinking already?" Yuri asked.

"What does it smell like?" Victor asked.

"It smells like I want some." Yuri walked up to one of the people working in the bar and asked for just some regular red wine, but Pichit overheard had some other ideas.

"No no no. Let's get some champagne here. I'll take three bottles of champagne." Pichit already sounded drunk.

"What's this? Some special occasion?" The bartender questioned.

"Yeah! My friend here won first in the big ice skating thing champion—" ***Hiccup*** "ship."

"Pichit really is drunk, Victor. He can't even name the Grand Prix." Yuri face palmed and walked up to the bartender.  
"Uh, sir...as you could probably see, my friend here is rather...drunk. I really don't need champagne. I'll just take some wine." Yuri tried to explain.

"Nonsense. I recognise you from earlier on the television. You did win first. Take two bottles free." The tender handed him three bottles from the back room, where they stored most of the "fancier" drinks and gave him the pass to get the two free.

"Thanks so much sir. It really wasn't needed." The man just gave a shrug of his shoulders and another congratulations and tended to another customer.

"You hit the jackpot. Let's just go to your place, Yuri." Pichit stumbled over from a table. He motioned for Chris and Yurio to come outside with them, out and away from the loud chatter of the bar. Yurio had a beer bottle in his hand, but wasn't drunk yet, Chris was nearly drunk, and Pichit was almost falling over. Yuri hadn't even had a drink yet, besides a shot of whiskey, and Victor had only drunken a glass of white whine. Victor grasped Yuri's hand and pulled him along, the three others tagging behind them. When they went into the hotel doors, Victor booked two more rooms, knowing that the drunk tag-alongs would not be able to walk to their own hotels.

"I'll hold the room keys for now." Victor held out his hand and the receptionist placed the keys for the two rooms in his hands, letting them go upstairs. They enjoyed their champagne and chatted for a while in Yuri and Victor's room, and eventually Yurio and Pichit went to their room across the hall and Chris went to his downstairs.

"I'm going to run out to the store quickly, Yuri. Clean up if you want to." Victor said.

"Where are you going so late? And what store is open this late?"

"That's for me to know...And you to find out." Victor tilted Yuri's chin up and kissed him passionately on the lips, swiping his tongue along Yuri's chapped bottom lip, causing Yuri to moan slightly at the feeling. Teasing Yuri, he unlocked their lips and walked out the door, waving as he went. Yuri sighed contentedly and decided to take a bath and relax and watch some television. He cleaned up the dirty champagne glasses and put them in the sink and then straightened up the bed sheets. Walking into the bathroom, he turned on the bath and stripped his clothes, slipping into the rising and warm water. He turned off the faucet and leaned back against the back of the tub, letting go of a breath he didn't know he was holding onto. His shoulders relaxed and he closed his eyes, a wave of feeling tired suddenly washed over him.

* * *

Victor signalled to a taxi and told him the directions. The taxi drove reasonably fast to the destination and he payed the low fee and walked into the store. The bar was right across the street and was still buzzing with people. He waved to the cashier and the front and told her what he was looking for.

* * *

Yuri heard the door lock click and open up, Victor's shoes clicking on the tile and getting quieter as he stepped onto the carpet in the living room.

"Vitya!" Yuri called out. Victor didn't answer but instead Yuri heard a few plastic bags being set on the living room table (they had gotten a suite) and heard him approaching.

"Kitten, where are you?" Yuri blushed at the way Victor called out his name as kitten. They way he said it. He said it softly, as if if he said it any louder it would shatter everything. He called it out with passion, sounding soft but stern, persuading Yuri to feel as if he needed to call back.

"In the bathroom, Vitya." The first place skater heard Victor walk into the bedroom and shed his shoes and overcoat.  
"What did you get?" He called, a little quieter this time, seeing as Victor was only in the next room.

"You'll see in the morning." He walked into the bathroom, as he said it, surprised at seeing Yuri in the bath.  
"I didn't expect to see you in the bath. Shall I join you?" Victor asked, not waiting for an answer as he was already stripping his clothes. Yuri blushed and watched his ministrations, finally watching him sink into the bath on the opposing side. He extended a hand to Yuri and he took it, Victor swinging him around in the bath, splashing a bit as he did so, so that Yuri's back was to his front. He rested his head on his shoulder and slowly drifted off into a light sleep.

...

"Kitten, wake up." Victor was shaking him softly.

"I'm up, Vitya." Yuri got up out of the now cold bath and off of Victor, drying himself off and not even bothering to put boxers on before sliding into bed, Victor following close behind. Victor wrapped his arms protectively around Yuri, holding him to his bare chest.

It was in this way that Yuri always felt safe and secure.


End file.
